forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Liam Corriolan
Liam Corriolan se narodil jako druhý ze synů povstaleckého velitele Erina Corriolana a jeho manželky Sheily; po jejich smrti se stali jeho poručníky starší bratr Algernon a rodinný přítel (a v mnoha ohledech i člověk, který jeho otci vděčil za mnohé) Artur Ruen. Koncem roku 6 BBY byl na povstalecké základně na Mylaru objeven mistrem Jedi Korokem-Ti-Shianem, který jej přijal za padawana. Jedijský výcvik nicméně Liamovi nezabránil, aby se o šest let později nepropašoval do jednotek Povstalecké aliance; dokonce se zúčastnil bitvy o Endor. Po ní se ale začali velitelé alianční armády zajímat více o své podřízené, a tak byl Liam Corriolan jako nadějný pilot převelen na vojenskou akademii, aby získal nějaké formální vzdělání a průpravu. Po jejím absolvování následovala vcelku strmá kariéra u novorepublikového letectva. Několikrát odmítl možnost vstoupit do Nového řádu Jedi; nakonec však, po téměř roce prožitém nejprve v zajetí Druhého Impéria a později ve Stínové akademii, změnil své náhledy, a poté, co se se svou budoucí manželkou Elyon Willard a jejím mistrem Dragem Linxem podíleli na obraně Yavinu IV. před Brakissovým útokem, rozhodl se tam už zůstat a navázat na svůj výcvik z dětství, znovu pod vedením mistra Koroka. Nicméně jeho povýšení na rytíře na sebe nedalo dlouho čekat. Aktivně se podílel na většině vojenských a polovojenských akcí, jichž se Nový řád Jedi účastnil, čímž do značné míry navázal na své předchozí armádní zkušenosti, a mezi dalšími podobně angažovanými získal značnou proslulost svou odvahou, odhodláním, chladnokrevností a zároveň snahou o empatický přístup k ostatním a udržení co nejlepší morálky mezi nimi. Také dokázal působit jako příklad člověka následující cestu světlé strany, ne proto, že mu tak někdo řekl, že by to bylo pohodlnější nebo že by se bál neřídit tradicí, ale čistě na základě vlastních životních zkušeností. Liam Corriolan byl zabit roku 40 ABY, když se mu v průběhu jednoho vyšetřování podařilo zjistit několik nepohodlných informací ohledně fungování GAG a zkřížil tak plány Darth Caeda. Biografie rané dětství Liamovi rodiče se hodně angažovali v protiimperiálním odporu, přičemž se zúročily jejich zkušenosti a kontakty z časů Republikových (Erin Corriolan původně působil v bezpečnostních složkách Coruscantu jako důstojník a Sheila Dormin-Corriolan byla diplomatkou). Díky zahlceností povinnostmi tedy své syny vychovávali spíš jen tak mimochodem. V případě Algernona to znamenalo, že zhruba do osmi let vyrůstal normálně a pak se musel aklimatizovat na novou, radikálně odlišnou situaci - a v případě Liama to, že vzhledem k velkému věkovému rozdílu mezi ním a starším bratrem většinu rodičovských funkcí suploval Algernon. Se svým starším bratrem Algernonem měl společné druhé jméno, Evan - to oba dostali po svém dědečkovi z matčiny strany, Evanu Dorminovi, alderaanském Jedim, který řád opustil z důvodů založení rodiny. Erin Corriolan si "starého pána" hluboce vážil. padawan mistra Ti-Shiaka -in progress (Tukanův výcvik)- Vojenská kariéra Dobrovolník Povstalecké aliance -in progress (bude navazovat na Tukanův výcvik :) )- - první nasazení v akci: 2ABY, Chandrilie - po ní v rámci doplňování stavů přeřazen k Iron Squadron Pilotní akademie 4-7 ABY Starwing Squadron do armády vstoupil 1ABY, aby ho vzali, tak si trochu přilepšil věk o dva roky; zařazen k Helmsleyovým jednotkám; křest ohněm - 2 ABY, bitva o Chandrilii; po ní přiřazen v rámci doplňování stavu k Iron Squadron (též spadajícím pod Helmsleyovo velení, ale jako jedna z jeho elitnějších a lepších) po ustanovení Republiky roky vojenské akademie (tzn. 4 - 7 ABY); 7-14: Starwing Squadron (vesměs repasovaná TIE na Imperial II-class SD jménem Buteo - káně) 14-20: Black Force Squadron Black Force Squadron Roku 17 ABY pak byl povýšen na velitele jedné ze složek BFS, Red Hand Squadron. Jejich aktivity se zaměřovaly především na monitorování činnosti radikálních imperiálních frakcí, které neuznávaly mír uzavřený mezi Imperiálním zůstatkem a Novou Republikou. V úzké spolupráci s ostatními frakcemi NRIS se tedy Liamovi podřízení snažili zjistit rozsah bezpečnostních hrozeb, které tyto odpadlé složky mohly představovat. Poslední mise, které se Liam Corriolan v rámci svých aktivit v skvadroně zúčastnil, bylo sledování tajemných konvojů náležících k tzv. Druhému Impériu. To skončilo u Dathomiru, kde čtyři x-wingy neunikly pozornost čtyř eskader TIE, jež tam toho času (a v souvislosti s návštěvou Tamith Kai, jedné z velitelek ozbrojených sil Druhého Impéria) pořádaly manévry. Došlo ke střetu, při němž byl Liam v atmosféře sestřelen. Protože pravděpodobnost, že by mohl něco takového přežít, se podle jeho kolegů rovnala prakticky nule, byl považována za mrtvého. Stínová akademie Dathomirská eskapáda útěk ...nepřítel mého nepřítele... návrat do řádu Jedi rytířem Jedi válka s Vongy počátky války akce na Ilumu Liam Corriolan byl, spolu se svým dřívějším mistrem Korokem Ti-Shian, Hamishem Direduskem a Iradem Cadaithem, zařazen do týmu Gartha Tujivana, dosti nekompatabilní skupiny, která měla provádět monitorování vongských aktivit na Ilumu. Během mise však nastaly nečekané komplikace. Loď Jediů byla pomocí silového paprsku stržena na planetu a přestože se týmu podařilo včas opustit palubu, poblíž trosek lodi se sešli jen Korok Ti-Shian, Garth Tujivan a Liam Corriolan. Po menší konfrontaci s vongským uvítacím výborem se Jediové setkali s novorepublikovým admirálem Helmsleyem a jeho přeživšími lidmi, jejichž ISD potkal stejný osud, jaký postihl jedijský transportér. in progress (součástí toho MPMV) letka Vornskr Mírové brigády a proces s vlastizrádcem po válce rojová válka vyšetřování GAG Osobnost a vlasnosti Liam Corriolan si už v dosti raném věku zvykl riskovat a být v první linii. Byl přesně tím typem člověka, který se vždycky přihlásí jako dobrovolník na nebezpečnou misi, a čím větší riziko, tím lépe. Tohoto hazardérství se sice nedokázal nikdy zbavit, ani jako rytíř Jedi, ani jako otec rodiny, ale bylo vyváženo vysokou přirozenou inteligencí a zodpovědností vůči svému okolí a spolubojovníkům. Velitelským funkcím se spíš vyhýbal; jen těžko se totiž smiřoval se situací, že by mohl udělat chybu v posouzení situace a doplatili na ni druzí. Liam byl obdařen smyslem pro sarkasmus a velmi černý humor; neváhal jej použít pro odlehčení situace, pošťouchnutí člověka, z nějž se snažil dostat nějaké informace, k vyprovokování soupeře k neuvážené akci, a nebo také jen tak, v rámci běžné komunikace. Tento jeho, nutno dodat, že dosti typický rys, se rozvinul v době po nastoupení k povstalecké armádě a zejména pak v době, kdy byl odeslán doplnit si řádné vzdělání na vojenskou akademii a kde se ironie ukázala být příliš cennou k "přežití" mezi nováčky, co vesměs nikdy neseděli ve stíhačce, natož aby se účastnili bitvy, ale měli spolu s učiteli své představy o hrdinné službě Nové Republice, jež vehementně představovali ostatním - aniž by zvážili případné nečekané komické aspekty. Jedním z nejdominantnějších rysů Liamovy osobnosti byla tvrdohlavost a vcelku jasná představa o tom, co chce - a zejména co nechce. Pomohla mu zvládnout většinu teoretických předmětů na vojenské akademii, přestože zprvu mu téměř chyběly základy, díky ní si později doplnil vzdělání i dálkovým vystudováním oboru bezpečnostní studia na Coruscantské univerzitě, k čemuž jej přesvědčil velitel Wraith Squadron v rámci zvyšování kvalifikace. Také stála za jeho dlouholetým přerušením jedijského vzdělávání, za kterým stála především opakující se vize (která se nakonec naplnila v průběhu pobytu ve Stínové akademii) a jistota, že vzhledem ke svým silným antipatiím k Impériu, k nimž měl nicméně velmi dobrý důvod, není zrovna v souladu s kodexem a Síla není něco, s čím by si mohl člověk lehkovážně zahrávat. Ale byla to také zrovna tvrdohlavost, která mu podařila překonat temné období a vrátit se do řádu Jedi, přestože to pro něj znamenalo velmi nepříjemné procházení minulosti a vnitřní změny. Liam Corriolan opravdu neměl rád temnou stranu Síly, i na základě svých osobních zkušeností, ale snažil se poctivě rozlišovat mezi tím, kdo na ní je, a tím, co temná strana znamená. Na ty, kdo jí propadli, měl sklon se dívat především jako na nemocné či vážně zraněné osoby, které potřebují pomoc se vrátit zpátky - nebo se chtít vrátit zpátky - a zpravidla se mu podařilo pomoci dotyčnému se vrátit zpátky ke světlu. Když šlo do tuhého, dokázal se nebát a zajímal se zejména o své spolubojovníky, rodinu či přátele. Neztrácel nervy, ani když byla situace opravdu ošklivá, a přestože si nepotrpěl na taktizování, nepanikařil. Na druhé působil klidným, vyrovnaným dojmem narušeným pouze sarkastickými komentáři. Díky Stínové Akademii se znal skutečně do hloubky, věděl, na co si má dávat pozor a s čím naopak počítat, kolik může vydržet a kde a jak má své hranice, což mu umožňovalo zbytečně nepřeceňovat ani nepodceňovat své síly. Síly a schopnosti Při boji se světelným mečem Liam preferoval formu niman, obohacenou o prvky, s nimiž se setkal při tréninzích a které si osvojil jako vhodné a užitečné. Vzhledem ke skutečnosti, že k "vážněji vedeným" duelům se dostal až v průběhu svého nedobrovolného pobytu na Stínové akademii, záhy si osvojil a zažil přístup založený na co nejpevnější obraně, o niž se roztříštily soupeřovy útoky, a ze které mohl vzápětí přejít do ofenzivy. Zatímco většina ostatních studentů preferovala rychlý, tvrdý a útočný styl, Liam sázel na zachování klidu, nepustění si protivníka blíž k tělu a elegantnímu vyřízení nepřítele ve chvíli, kdy se přestane soustředit a začne dělat chyby. K tomu mu dopomáhalo jeho nadání pro vnímání v Síle - už od útlého věku se v ní totiž dokázal soustředit na sebe i na to, aby si udělal přesnější obrázek o svém okolí. V průběhu svého života používal Liam Corriolan tři světelné meče. První, tréninkový, když byl jako chlapec padawanem mistra Shiaka. Druhý, zprvu s rudou čepelí, později, po příchodu na Yavin, ji nahradil krystalem vydávajícím zářivě zlatou barvu. K této zbrani si vytvořil silnou osobní vazbu, ale přišel o něj v průběhu vongských válek. Svůj poslední meč si sestavil po až na Ossu, a jeho čepel měla jemný zelený odstín, trochu do zlatava. Tento meč po Liamově smrti r. 40 ABY začala používat jeho dcera Arya. Vzhledem ke svým přirozeným dispozicím a dlouholetého vyhýbání se řádnému jedijskému tréninku se u Liama výjimečně rozvinuly pasivní schopnosti týkající se vnímání okolního prostředí. Snadno dokázal vycítit nebezpečí, zachytit náladu či vytušit úmysly druhého člověka, skrýt se před pronásledovateli a intuitivně vytušit, kde se nachází v neznámém terénu význačná místa a jak se orientovat ve vesmíru při pilotování stíhačky, aniž by musel spoléhat na navigaci. Také se dokázal ponořit do hlubokého soustředění se, které mu pomáhalo překovat dočasné nepohodlí, mnohonásobně zintenzivnilo pozornost při boji (de fakto techniky bojová mysl a silové vylepšení) či pilotování. V době svého nedobrovolného pobytu na temné straně se rovněž naučil nechat explodovat objekt pomocí zaostření negativních emocí, a přestože se později na Yavinu dozvěděl o světlé variantě této schopnosti a též si ji osvojil, považoval ji pro sebe za příliš hraniční a pokud záleželo jen na něm, raději se jí vyvaroval. Také dokázal vytvořit silový štít schopný zastavit či zbrzdit útok, nicméně na to potřeboval plné soustředění a v klasickém boji nablízku na tuto dovednost raději nespoléhal. Na druhou stranu, většina "klasických aktivních jedijských schopností" byla u Liama díky potížím s výcvikem omezena na minimální úroveň, zejména pokud nebyla nijak propojena s pasivními dovednostmi. Nikdy nedokázal zvládnout klasickou telekinezi ani na tom nejjednodušším stupni, nicméně právě díky extrémní vnímavosti si dokázal poradit, aniž by to vnímal jako nějaký handicap. Pokud šlo o schopnosti přímo nesouvisející se Silou, Liam Corriolan byl excelentním pilotem, skvělým střelcem a výborným šermířem. Nikdy neměl problém s chováním ve společnosti a byl schopný vyjít i s nejrůznějšími "problémovými případy", což znamenalo, že v rámci eskader byl často dáván do dvojic s (nejen) lidmi, s nimiž byla jinak úzká spolupráce dosti obtížná, a později v řádu Jedi dokázal snadno proniknout k těm, kdo měli nějaké pochybnosti a potřebovali pomoc. Zejména to druhé bylo podmíněno životními zkušenostmi, vnímavostí ke starostem a bolesti druhých - a schopnosti zapůsobit povzbudivě. Liam Corriolan rozhodně neovládal vysokou diplomacii, upřednostňoval sarkasmus a černý smysl pro humor, ale aniž by se o to záměrně snažil, uměl působit jako pozitivní vzor. důležité osoby Algernon Evan Corriolan Liamův starší bratr. Po smrti rodičů se stal čímsi jako Liamovým poručníkem; snažil se malého bratříčka vychovávat v starorepublikové tradice a poskytnout mu tak dobré vzdělání a výchovu, jaká se dá čekat u člověka žijícího prakticky mimo společnost v teroristických skupinách. Ve své snaze však narážel na Liamovo ohromné nadání v Síle. Samotný Algernon je měl také, jen v mnohem méně výrazné podobě (nic zvláštního, vzhledem k tomu, že mezi Corriolany se Silou nadaní jedinci vyskytovali již dříve, a dědeček z matčiny strany prošel jedijským výcvikem a rytířem se nestal proto, že se rozhodl oženit a založit rodinu, což bylo v rozporu s řádem), které navíc v průběhu dospívání zesláblo - zatímco bráškovy schopnosti naopak rostly. Dobře si tedy uvědomoval, že jednou přijde okamžik, kdy mu Liam zcela přeroste přes hlavu. Jako nejsprávnější řešení viděl nutnost poskytovat Liamovi co nejlepší morální vzor - a stejný názor zastával i druhý poručník mladého Corriolana, Artur Ruen. Liam měl sklon považovat svého staršího bratra za "poněkud natvrdlého", což bylo dáno kombinací bystré mysli a vnímavosti v Síle - s tím vším však chlapec vyrůstal od malička, takže to považoval za normální... Elyon Willard "To nebylo fér, sithe!" "Pochopitelně. Sithové si libují v porušování pravidel a v podrazech nejrůznějšího druhu. Nikdy nevíš, co od nich můžeš čekat... takže mi přestaň nadávat do sithů, a já se podle toho pak zařídím. No, nekoukej na mě TAKHLE, kdyby mě bavilo hrát nefér, tak jsem na té temné straně zůstal." "Jistě. Hlavně, že na světlé straně jsi předvídatelnost sama!" "Uznávám, v tomhle mám jisté nedostatky. Ale aspoň takhle nemám žluté oči a to se taky dá brát jako určité plus, ne?" (rozhovor mezi Liamem a Elyon na tréninku) "Ber to s humorem? S HUMOREM? Alexi, co bys TY dělal, kdyby si tvoje padawanka chtěla vzít někoho z temné strany?" "Pokud vím, tak můžeš být bez starosti. Elyon chodí s Liamem a ten s nečekanou sithskou konkurencí udělá krátký proces." (rozhovor mezi Dragem a Alexem Linxy ohledně svatby Dragovy padawanky a Liama Corriolana) Svou budoucí ženu Liam poznal ještě za služby ve Wraith Squadroně, když se podílel na jejím osvobození ze zajetí Bretacca Tyelka. Elyon v něm tehdy vycítila Sílu a základy jedijského výcviku a spolu se svým mistrem Dragem Linxem se jej snažili přemluvit k návratu k řádu, ale snahy mladého kapitána přemluvit se dokonale minuly účinkem. Hlavním cílem Liama Corriolana bylo bojovat proti Impériu a jeho zůstatku; zároveň si uvědomoval, že k nepříteli chová značnou nenávist - a o svých emocích i Síle věděl dost, aby se obával možného sklouznutí na temnou stranu. Svou roli v tom hrál i fakt, že krátce před onou akcí se s ním rozešla jeho snoubenka Alcia a to považoval za určité znamení, že by se mohl účastnit rizikových republikových akcí, protože kdyby se mu nedej Síla něco stalo, žádní pozůstalí po něm nezbydou. Znovu se setkali v době událostí kolem Stínové akademie, v době Liamovy nepříliš dobrovolné spolupráce s imperiálním Komandem Bílé hvězdy. Drago se svou padawankou měli monitorovat situaci na hranicích Nové Republiky a Palleonova Impéria, konkrétně sledovat vývoj na planetě Aurea. Cestou se však jejich loď pokusila lapit fregata Druhého impéria a nepřátelskému zajetí unikli jen zásahem Komanda Bílé hvězdy - které jim v rámci logiky "nepřítel mého nepřítele je můj přítel, navíc mezi námi a Republikou je mírová smlouva" přispěchalo na pomoc. Drago Linx a Elyon se tedy rozhodli zapojit do aktivit Komanda proti Druhému Impériu, zejména jeho Sílu používajícím zástupcům. V průběhu společného postupu po sobě začali Liam s Elyon pokukovat; Dragova padawanka jej dokonce významně posunula zpátky k úplnému návratu na světlou stranu - a byla jedním z hlavních důvodů, proč se rozhodl po pádu Druhého Impéria podstoupit trénink na jedijské akademii na Yavinu IV. V té době už s Elyon oficiálně chodili, i přes víceméně tichý nesouhlas Draga Linxe, a za nějakou dobu poté s přišli s tím, že se budou brát - protože jim vpodstatě nic jiného ani nezbývá. Tento nečekaný obrat jejich krátké známosti notně přiblížil temné straně nejen Draga Linxe, ale i Koroka Ti Shian, Corriolanova dřívějšího (a po návratu do řádu Jedi i tehdejšího) mistra. Oproti všem možným očekáváním bylo manželství Liama a Elyon mimořádně vydařené. Svou roli v tom možná hrála i jejich celková zaneprázdněnost, zejména Liam trávil mnoho času mimo domov ve službách Republiky a řádu Jedi, ale také schopnost se tomu druhému přizpůsobit, vyjít mu vstříc a překousnout nechuť k hledání jakýchkoli kompromisů. Ačkoli navenek každý z nich působil jako dominantní osobnost, která musí mít doma hlavní slovo, uměli dosáhnout jedinečné shody, ať šlo o výchovné zásady, trávení společného večera, nebo společenské aktivity. Ran Vel´ryn První kapitán lodi s poetickým jménem Prozíravost Borska Fey´ly (přezdívané Bažina). Právě on si vybral Liama - na základě jeho povstalecké minulosti - jako velitele lodní eskadry. Síla tomu však chtěla, že v nadšení nad výsledky kapitána v záloze nedočetl jeho personální složku až do konce, a skutečnost, že Liam Corriolan odešel místo do civilu k řádu Jedi, se dozvěděl až při osobním pohovoru. Navzdory svým náhledům na politiku a galaktickou situaci (o Ranově averzi k Liamovu poněkud cynickému smyslu pro humor nemluvě) se vcelku spřátelili a zásluhou jejich spolupráce si Prozíravost získala proslulost svými akcemi proti yuzhaanvongským jednotkám. Svým pedantským a poněkud právnickým náhledem na svět de fakto přinutil Mírovou brigádu, aby v případě kapitána Corriolana postupovala přesně podle vojenského řádu; díky tomu byl Liam jako jeden z mála Jediů postaven před vojenský soud za spáchání válečných zločinů a zločinů proti lidskosti zaměřených proti "spřátelenému národu" (tj. Yuzhaan Vongům) - a to za úplně stejné věci, díky nimž předtím dostal vyznamenání za odvahu a hrdinství v boji. Pro Rana Vel´ryna to znamenalo obrovskou deziluzi, až do této doby si totiž nemyslel, že je podobné jednání vůbec v Nové republice a jejím právním rámci možné. Po válce, Liamově rehabilitaci a návratu k armádě došlo k obnově jejich spolupráce a ta - v nějaké podobě - pokračovala až do začátku rojové války, kdy Ran Vel´ryn odešel do výslužby a velení Bažiny, v té době téměř ve stavu na vyřazení, přešlo na plukovníka Liama Corriolana. Arya Corriolan Alrik Corriolan Algernon Corriolan Liam často tvrdil, že z jeho dětí se mu nejméně podobá právě nejmladší syn, Algernon - a v mnoha ohledech měl pravdu. Oproti svým starším (byť v Alrikově případě jen o pár minut) sourozencům postrádal jejich dobrodružného ducha a nadšení pro vyhledávání nových, zajímavých situací. Neviděl důvod, proč se automaticky drát do první linie, a pokud se v okolí nic nedělo, nesnažil se to "něco" zorganizovat. Ze všech tří byl nejdůslednější a nejodpovědnější; přemýšlivá povaha jej vedla k nepáchání zbytečných průšvihů. Krom toho jej Síla obdařila nejvýraznějším, třebaže nejhůře povšimnutelným talentem, který se však ocital zcela ve stínu akcí Alrika a Arye. Liama znepokojovala samozřejmost, s níž se Algernon podřizoval Alrikovým plánům a představám, třebaže je považoval za poněkud hloupé a k ničemu nevedoucí. Proto se snažil, od doby, kdy bylo dvojčatům šest let, je co nejvíce při vzdělávání oddělovat. Ne vždy se to ale dařilo tak, jak by si on a jiné zodpovědné dospělé osoby představovaly. Za scénou pozadí vývoje postavy Liam byl postavou, která odstartovala vytváření elinořích StarWars dynastií po vzoru Jordiho Linxe. Podle původní koncepce to měl být republikový pilot se schopnostmi v Síle, který se stal součástí Nového řádu Jedi hned v rámci první generace. Postupně se však, zejména v souvislostí s Aryou Corriolan a použitím v několika misích a multimisích, posunul někam jinam. Celé to završilo několik rozpracovaných fanfiction, v nichž je hlavní postavou, nebo jednou z hlavních postav. Liam vs. temná strana Liamův vztah k temné straně byl od začátku pojímán jako velmi negativní; v průběhu MPMV a debat po ICQ s hráčem postavy Hamishe Direduska se z něj nicméně stal člověk, který dokázal být konfrontován a následně vrátit ke světlé straně padlého Jediho. Původní představa byla ta, že v průběhu zajetí imperiálními jednotkami se mu naskytla možnost opravdu důkladného vhledu do své odvrácené stránky - z níž si nicméně nakonec odnesl, podle známého "co tě nezabije, to tě posílí", především upevnění v cestě světla. Ve chvíli, kdy nicméně došlo na propočítávání, timeline SW univerza a základní matematiku, bylo brzy jasné, že k této události mohlo dojít až někdy v době Stínové akademie. Až do rozhovoru na toto téma s Jordim nicméně pořád nepřipadalo v úvahu, že by se Liam Corriolan s temnou stranou jakkoli spustil; pouze se přiblížil k jejím hranicím, usoudil, že tohle opravdu nechce, a podařilo se mu včas zdrhnout. Nicméně díky jednomu velmi inspirujícímu dialogu došlo k tomu, že Liam svého času na Stínové Akademii pobýval, a to delší dobu, ale v době, kdy z ní uprchl s cílem bojovat proti Brakissovi, byl na temné straně a skrze ni získal ne zrovna malou moc. Což vedlo, stejně jako jeho dlouholeté působení v republikovém letectvu a tajných službách, k zásadním přehodnocením bojového stylu a schopností v Síle, jimiž vládl. zdroje hry na akademii výcvik a mise Arye Corriolan MPMV (Vongská multimise) projekty v rámci akademie AFO-GOOW! fanfiction Dark Line: Stínová akademie Dark Line: Bílá hvězda Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky Kategorie:elinoří fanfiction Kategorie:Armáda Nové Republiky Kategorie:Rebelové Kategorie:Corriolanové